Fatal Attraction
by oO-Kira-Oo
Summary: Depression, suicide attempts, and a dark past. Just when he thinks it's over, he finds himself in another hospital bed. The only way out is to agree to questionable therapy methods from a questionable therapist. SasuNaru or NaruSasu. Rated T for now.
1. 1 Beginning

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was the one thing better left alone, but impossible to avoid. It was a fatal attraction. Every person has one, but very few are unlucky enough to discover its true identity.

The one thing that will tear you apart piece by piece, eating you up until you're less than a shell of your true self. Making you wish, beg; cry out for death, while praying all the while to keep on living. Once you find it, you can't avoid it; can never go back. You feel the danger, the threat, the thrill of pain and raw emotion, and the more you feel, the more you crave it. All the while, you are oblivious to the fact that the very thing you are experiencing is slowly poisoning you, ebbing on your reserves and draining you of every bit of happiness you could have ever felt. Until it's too late. Then you feel the pain, the realization that you cannot survive without the very thing that is killing you. You realize that you are a slave to your emotions, and that, no matter what you do, you can never escape.

Death calls your name sweetly, almost lovingly, reaching its hand out to an old friend. Life seems too painful, too hard to continue. Standing on the edge, you close your eyes, ready to take the plunge, to end it all.

As you step out to jump, something pulls you back, something so powerful that it can make you question everything you have ever believed. _Someone_ that makes you _want_ to live again. But death does not worry, he knows that you will belong to him soon enough. Instead, he smiles, whispering your name quietly, and goes back to the shadows. You can never escape from what fate has set out, never run away from the inevitable.

Just as you begin to feel safe, feel human again, the world crashes down, and you realize that you are still standing on the edge, though you no longer want to jump. As you look into the eyes of the one who saved you, you see fire, hatred, an emotion so strange and ghastly it doesn't have a name. You reach for them, begging to be taken back, embraced, loved- but they refuse you. Instead, they look into your eyes with a haunted expression as they whisper goodbye. You feel yourself falling, nothing left to protect you, no one willing to reach out and save you when you need it most.

Somehow, you know that it is near; the end that you always knew to be waiting for you. Then comes a calm, a clarity so pure and simple that it seems to be a poison in itself, as well as a final gift. A sense of relief washes over you as you feel your demise, knowing that you need not suffer any longer.

Before it ends, you think back to the thing that started it all; the fatal attraction. The sweet poison that ate you alive, twisting your emotions, pulling at your heart. The worst part is knowing that everything, every last bit of suffering, was your own doing. Never being strong enough to back away, being killed by a simple attraction, an infatuation, really.

A pain, an aching so bad you never imagined it to be possible, a final blow, comes at last. It is like being smothered, being burned and frozen, torn and stabbed, pulled apart down to your very soul. Yet somehow it doesn't seem so painful, never as bad as what you have already felt. The pain ebbs away until all that remains is a dull ache, and everything goes foggy; warm and cold at the same time, comfort within the torture.

As everything fades to black, you see death looking upon you with open arms. He was always waiting for you, and somehow, you always knew that escaping him was impossible, that you should have just accepted your fate.

In your final breath, you let out a quiet whisper. "Goodbye" you say as a tear slides down your cheek. And the world fades out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A nurse walked into the room, clipboard in hand, wearing a deep look of worry. This was the fourth time in two months that the boy had been rushed to the hospital after a botched suicide attempt. But this time had been different- they almost lost him this time. If he had been found a single minute later, the boy would have died for real. The nurse sighed, checking for at least the tenth time that day his unchanging vitals. She said a silent prayer for his safety, despite knowing that she was not supposed to involve herself in a patient's affairs, and left the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He woke up to a dull throbbing pain throughout his body. He tried to sit up but felt pain ripple through his body, instead sighing, and stopped trying to move. He didn't want to do it- didn't want to open his eyes, it seemed like too much. Why didn't it work this time? Why couldn't he just die already?

Sensing his defeat, he slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to slide in and out of focus as he observed his surroundings. Just as he thought- white walls, white ceilings, a white bed, and a white hospital gown. His arms were covered in bandages, along with his legs, his neck, and his forehead. His cheeks had plasters running across them as well. Above his elbow, four different IVs were attached to him, each leading to a bag with a different color liquid. He observed the many machines around him in annoyance, wishing that he had the strength to walk to the window and jump out. Judging by the view, he was on the fourth floor again- definitely high enough for the jump to kill him. Of course, he knew that his window would be locked. The hospital staff knew him well enough not to expose him to any unnecessary dangers.

Two days later, he had been relocated to the third floor; the psychiatric ward. He frowned when he heard a nurse laughing in the hall, speaking to some doctor or therapist, most likely. The place was so boring that he swore he might actually go insane if left in the room with nothing to do, although the staff probably saw it as some cruel form of punishment for his most recent suicide attempt.

Che. As if they had any right to decide whether or not his actions were justified. He'd been in situations that he was sure none of them had ever, or will ever have to, be put in. They didn't understand how painful it was for him to keep waking up every day, having to remember the things he'd done, the horrible things he had been responsible for. He knew for a fact that no matter what he was, he was _not_ psychotic, and didn't deserve to be put on the same floor as people who were truly insane.

As he was thinking about this, a pink haired nurse knocked on the door. 'Well, at least she shows manners.' He thought grimly.

"Sir, I need to come in and speak with you for a moment. Is that okay? She asked in a kind voice. He wasn't tricked; he knew that it was her job to sound concerned, but that his opinions really held no authority over the situation.

"And if I were to say no?" he asked dully. The nurse blinked twice, her smile faltering. The man just let out a sigh and closed his eyes again.

"Well, I must say that what I came to tell you is rather important."

"What is it?" He opened his eyes again to give her a convicting look. The nurse flinched under his glare. "Are you going to shove pills down my throat? How about talking about how mentally unstable I am? Is it something like that?"

The nurse's face showed surprise. "No, of course not! Nobody has treated you that way, have they?" She sounded sincerely concerned. He opened an eye, regarding her lazily, as if watching a fly that just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Ah. It's unimportant, really." He decided that the nurse was tolerable. "I'm sorry for being rude to you. I know this is just your job." Sounding slightly bored again, he continued, "Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, Doctor Tsunade is concerned about you. The hospital records show that this is the fourth time you've been admitted here due to suicide attempts in two months. If you consent, she would like to refer you to a psychiatric therapist. She feels that it would help you recover more fully. Of course, the therapist's methods are slightly _unconventional_, which is why she needs your permission for referral beforehand.

"Hm." The man thought for a minute. "Will agreeing to see the therapist get me out of this place any sooner?"

"If you choose not to see him, you will be required to stay here until Dr. Tsunade deems you emotionally and physically stable enough to leave, which would be at least a few weeks, for observation's sake. If you agree to her offer, you can go home as soon as you are healed enough to take care of yourself. You seem to be a fast healer, so you'd only have to stay here for another day or two. Of cour-

"I'll do it." He said quietly, cutting her off. "Tell Dr. Tsunade that I want to see the therapist. I can't stand this place." The nurse smiled at him, before a loud beeping sound was heard from her pocket.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I must be going. There's a trauma case in the ER. By the way, if you need anything, just press the button to the right of your bed and ask for Nurse Haruno, or Nurse Sakura, either way, I'll come if you need me. Before he had a chance to reply, she bolted out of the room. He shook his head in slight amusement before lying down again. 'Well,' he thought, 'at least I'll be out of this place soon enough now. I guess that's something to look forward to.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He sat in Dr. Tsunade's office two days later, dressed in new jeans and an unfamiliar short sleeve light blue t-shirt. He didn't like the clothes, but the nurse had thrown out the ones he came; probably because they were torn and soaked in his own blood. The doctor had called him into her private office to discuss the terms of his release. Now that he was fully healed, all he had to do to leave was agree to see some stupid therapist. 'Ha. As if a therapist could help me now.' He thought mockingly.

"So, Sakura told me that you agreed to seeing the therapist, am I correct?"

"Yes. I'll do it. When do I have to start going to sessions, and where is the place?"

"Um… about that." He eyed the woman, feeling that she wasn't telling him something. "First…" She started leafing through a large pile of papers on her desk, before choosing one and pulling it out. "You'll have to sign this. It's a form saying that you consent to seeing him, and will continue the sessions for a course of six months- longer if he thinks it is necessary."

"Whatever. Where's a pen?" Tsunade handed a pen to him and watched as he signed the contract without even reading it. 'It's probably for the better.' The doctor thought. 'I wouldn't want him backing out before we have a chance to try this new method of treatment.'

"Wait, this means I don't have to come back, or take pills or anything, right?" She nodded to him.

"He'll be here in a few minutes to meet you, and then you're free to go. Oh, and one more thing…"

The man's eyes widened at her comment, making him look almost comical in his state of shock. "You mean… WHAT?"

Tsunade sighed at the man's reaction. "I just told you- he'll be living in your house for the next six months, at the least. Plus, he's basically in control of all of your actions for the duration of your treatment. But, other than that, you can just go back to your normal life now.

"You can't do that to me- that's a violation of my rights as a free citizen! No, I refuse; you can't make me do it." He looked slightly panicked.

Tsunade smirked at him. "Well, sir, you _did_ agree to the contract. There's no going back now. And anyways, he's here now. "


	2. 2 Meeting

Wow... I'm really sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long. I've been really busy with college, but it's over until I go back in January (the seventh ), so maybe I can update another chapter or two (le gasp!) before then. Anyways, I won't make you read anymore of this nonsense-- on with the story!

But first!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto- big surprise. Oh, and I forgot about warnings last chapter (I think), so I'll put them up now. This story has warnings for language, suicide attempts, un-betaed-ness, and an array of other questionable things smirks and runs off.

* * *

Fatal Attraction

Ch. 2- Meeting

------------------------------------

By- Kira

* * *

"You… you're serious, aren't you?" the man asked in a nervous voice. His cheeks were still red from a mixture of shock and embarrassment, but he no longer seemed like he was about to tear the office apart out of rage.

Doctor Tsunade smirked at him. "One hundred percent, darling. Either you go through with this, or you'll be forced to stay here indefinitely, and I _really_ don't want to deal with a brat like you every day for the rest of my life." The man glared at her, feeling insulted by the way she spoke to him, but didn't bother to shoot back any snide remarks to the woman in front of him. "Damnit, Naruto, stop acting so immature! You don't understand how much stress you've put me through these past few months. I've been trying to care for you, and instead, you've been trying to off yourself. How do you think your parents would act if they saw what a failure I- you are? What the hell am I supposed to do with you!?" She screamed these last few lines at him, expecting him to jump out of his chair and yell at her for insulting him by bringing up his parents.

Instead, the man slumped back into his seat while letting out a deep sigh, causing the doctor to become slightly concerned. After a long silence, the man spoke. "I suppose I really have to do this, then. After all, I can't go back on my word, and I want to get out of this hellhole and away from an old woman like you as soon as possible." Doctor Tsunade narrowed her eyes at this comment, glaring at the young man in front of her, but felt impressed, nonetheless, at his sudden bout of reasoning.

After a brief silence she cleared her throat. "Well, as I said, he's just outside my office right now; would you like him to come in?" She waited patiently, acting like Naruto's answer would affect whether or not she let the therapist in or not. He frowned and looked down at his feet, but nodded after a few moments hesitation. Tsunade smiled at him, glad that he wasn't throwing a fit like she thought he would.

The doctor shoved a pile of papers off of her desk and let them fall to the floor before pressing a button on her desk and speaking into a previously hidden voice messaging speaker. "Shizune, tell the doctor to come in now."

'Lazy.' thought the man. 'She could have got up and walked across the office to let him in instead of forcing her assistant to do it.'

The door opened- breaking Naruto from his thoughts- and a man appeared in the room, closing it softly behind him before walking to stand next to Doctor Tsunade.

"So…" he spoke questioningly in a deep voice, "Is this the idiot I'm supposed to live with for the next six months?"

His icy tone didn't even faze the older doctor and she replied without hesitation. "Yes, this _is_ the idiot you'll be _working_ with."

Naruto looked up at the new man upon hearing this comment, red quickly filling his cheeks. He was surprised by what he saw when he looked at the man in front of him. He was good looking… there was no way around that. Strangely, he only looked two or three years older than himself. He observed the man's pale skin, his slim, lengthy figure, dark hair, and, most shockingly, coal black eyes that seemed to pierce straight through him. Gulping, he found that he couldn't take his eyes away from the other man's, and didn't bother to try, feeling like he would be turned to ice at any moment.

The other man glared at him. "Idiot. What are you staring at me for? I thought you were suicidal, not a stalker." That brought Naruto back to reality, where he quickly lowered his eyes from the other man's. The psychiatrist turned back to Tsunade. "I don't like him, he looks annoying." Naruto frowned, but made no effort to retort, instead taking the opportunity to inspect his wrist with great interest. "Disrespectful as well. He hasn't even bothered to look at me while I speak, let alone introduce himself."

Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer. "Bastard! When I did look at you, you told me to stop it. And how am I the one being disrespectful? At least you probably got a look at my case file or something- I don't even know your name. And why are you talking about me like I'm some kind of animal?!"

Doctor Tsunade's eyes widened at Naruto's outburst. 'Well,' she told herself, 'it's not like you really expected the boy to hold himself together the whole time, did you? Hm, well… maybe this will be a fun argument to watch.'

"How are you being disrespectful, you ask? _You're_ being _disrespectful_ by not treating me as your elder, your superior, and someone who holds power over you. I hope you understand that you are in _my_ charge for the next six months. If you continue to annoy me, I **will** make your therapy longer just to torture you, so I suggest you don't speak unless questioned from now on."

"Bastard! You can't tell me what I can and can't do. Do you think I'm going to enjoy this therapy shit? I'm putting myself into the care of someone who I know nothing about. Do you think _that_ makes me feel good? For all I know, you could have murdered your parents or something- there's no way I can trust you.

The man took a few steps closer to Naruto and glared at him before grabbing his collar and pinning him to the wall. "My name, you _disrespectful_ piece of--"

As much as Tsunade loved watching the two men squabble, she had better things to do, and felt the need to interrupt. Also, she didn't want to pay for any damages that might be made if she let the two continue their argument. "Hey- Break it up! There'll be plenty of time for fighting later- when you're _not_ in my office. If either of you gets blood on my carpet, I swear…"

The new man straightened up and smirked, the killing aura around him quickly dissipating. "As she said, _idiot_, you should behave yourself in front of people- you don't want them thinking you're feral now, do you? And my name isn't Bastard, it's **Doctor** Sasuke Uchiha. Now, if you're ready, I'd like to go back to your home and read over your files- as you probably guessed, I haven't been able to find the time for it yet." Naruto blinked at the way his new psychiatrist managed to sound so professional while completely insulting him. It was impressive, in all honesty. "Doctor Tsunade, is there anything else you'd like to talk to either of us about before we leave?"

"Nope. Sorry brats. Now get lost before I have to kick you out." She smiled at the two in front of her before crossing the room. She opened the door for Doctor Uchiha and allowed him to exit the room first. After the man was safely out of the doorway, Tsunade very unceremoniously grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and tossed him out of the room. Naruto sent an annoyed scowl at her, but she rolled her eyes and ignored him before going back into her office.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tsunade shook her head sadly and, unable to support herself any longer, leaned against her wall and slid down to the floor. 'Shit, it's so hard to look after him- I hope this treatment will work for him. Naruto, I- I don't want to lose you…' She lowered her head to her chest and let a single tear fall. Within a matter of seconds, her speaker buzzed and Shizune's voice echoed into her ears.

"Doctor, we have a trauma case on the second floor. I'm not sure how long she's going to last- you need to get to her to find out what's wrong- none of the other doctors know what the problem is."

Sighing, Tsunade rose back to her feat and wiped away the tear that had been trailing its way down her cheek moments before. She closed her eyes tight for a moment in an effort to clear her mind before running out of her door towards the emergency room.

'Tsunade, how much longer can you take this before you break?' The woman watched sadly as she saw the doctor running off to try to fix another hopeless case.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, Doctor Uchiha and Naruto had managed to make it into the front entrance to the hospital without speaking a single word to one another, which was probably for the better. The silence continued as Naruto followed Sasuke through the parking lot to an expensive looking black convertible. 'Wow,' Naruto thought, 'his car looks exactly like him. Cold and expensive… oh joy.' Once inside the car, the Uchiha stared at Naruto expectantly. The second Naruto noticed this, he turned to glare at the older man.

"Oh, so it's okay for _you _to stare at _me_ now? I think that's completely disrespectful- holding others to standards that _you_ can't even manage to follow for yourself." Naruto spit out the last few words in the exact tone the therapist had used when speaking to him inside the hospital.

The psychiatrist didn't even bother to look at him while speaking, which only managed to fuel Naruto's argument that the man was a disrespectful, arrogant, stuck up bastard. "Dumbass. I'm waiting for you to tell me how to get to your house. I already told you that I didn't have time to read your files, so I know _nothing_ about you, especially not something as trivial as how to find your house."

"Oh." Naruto blinked in surprise, turning slightly red from embarrassment before switching to a businesslike tone. "It's about six miles from here. Turn left when you pull out of the parking lot."

The older man nodded and began driving. The entire ride, Naruto had been clearing his throat and fidgeting, as if he was doing all he could to remain silent and stay still. 'No, that's not it.' Sasuke thought firmly. 'Even though he's annoying, he can't be that _horrible-_ oh no, god forbid.' The man looked sideways at Naruto to reassure himself that the younger man was not about to have a hyperactive meltdown. All he saw when he looked over was a very bored looking young man- one who was currently examining his nails with intent curiosity. 'See, he can't be too horrible. Stop worrying yourself so much. Maybe he just se-

"Holy fuck!"

Sasuke snapped back to reality when he heard this exclamation from Naruto, just in time to swerve back into his own lane and avoid a nasty crash.

"Watch the road, bastard, you almost scared me to death! And I'm not intending on getting killed by you, it'd be too disgraceful- even for me. I wouldn't be able to show my face at my own funeral- oh, wait- damn, that doesn't make sense."

"Hn." Secretly, Sasuke was almost as scared as his patient when he swerved within a few inches of another vehicle, but his pride would never let him admit that. Sasuke glanced at Naruto again, who was currently muttering what had to be curses under his breath. He raised his head after a few moments and met Sasuke's gaze firmly.

"Dude, seriously, eyes on the road."

"Che." Sasuke retorted rudely. "I would have expected a cry of joy from you, not a scream. I thought you wanted to die in the bloodiest way possible- wouldn't a car crash suffice?"

Naruto glared harshly at the other man. "I don't want anybody else getting hurt." he said quietly. "I never want another person to get hurt because of me. And-" he said in a louder voice, "just because I've tried to commit suicide doesn't mean that I need somebody offering to kill me 24/7 or joking about what I've done to myself."

Silence fell in the car for the next five minutes, until Naruto sighed and looked out the window. "Turn here. It's the third house on the left."

* * *

Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I got an email a few days ago asking if I was planning on updating this story and, to tell the truth, I'd forgot about it for a while, so I wrote more. :) Reviews are always helpful. I don't have a clear plot for this story yet, so any suggestions about plot, pairings, or minor characters will be considered. Thanks for reading! -12-17-07

-Kira…


End file.
